


First Impressions

by oscarwildechilde



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a Good Brother, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Klaus is mentioned, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildechilde/pseuds/oscarwildechilde
Summary: Patch meets Diego and thinks he’s an arrogant asshole. But maybe there’s more to him.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Because folks are sleeping on Patch and Diego and she deserved better!

The first week at the academy, and this guy Diego was already getting on her nerves. He was just another one of those arrogant, self-important assholes who thought he was the most important person in the room. 

Her opinion starts to change when they have their first hand to hand training and he took down a guy twice his side for making a comment about one of the women in their class. When he’s told to take his knee out of the man’s spine, he grins at her as he returns to the group. Okay, maybe not as big of an ass as she thought. He was still arrogant though.

After that, she decided to try and get over her first judgement. He was a bit of a loner, kept to himself even when everyone else was together. One night after training she approached him.

“Listen, some of the class are going out for drinks at the Step tonight, you should come.” She said. He smiled a bit, that stupid cocky smirk he always gave

“Oh yeah?” He said “You going to be there?” 

“It would be a little weird if I was inviting you and wasn’t going, wouldn’t it?” She said

He paused for a moment “Okay. Alright fine, I’ll go.” 

“I’m surprised.” She said

“Why?” 

“Might interfere with your brooding.” She said. He was about to retort when one of the training officers poked his head into the locker room

“Hargreeves, you have a phone call.” 

Diego furrowed his brow and and went over, taking the phone “Hello?” 

He sighed and pinched his temples “Again?” He paused “Okay, where is he? I’ll be there in a second, tell him to stay put, I don’t care if you have to tie him up or whatever.” 

He hung up the phone and went back to his locker, taking out his jacket “Looks like i’m going to have to rain check, I’ll catch you next time, Patch.” 

He rushed out before she had a chance to say anything. She watched the door swing shut after him and frowned.

They went out anyway, the gritty bar chock full of recruits blowing off steam from the last week’s stress. Eudora went to the bar to grab another drink after an hour or so, and to her surprise Diego was sitting there, hunched over a glass of whiskey.

“What do you know, it didn’t cut into your brooding time after all.” She said, grabbing the seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow 

“I can’t get rid of you, can I?” He said, finishing off the glass in one swig 

She gave him a look “Everything okay?” She asked

Diego sighed and signaled for the bartender to give him another “It was my brother, got himself put in the ER. Again.” 

“Is he okay?” She asked, taking a sip of the beer the bartender put in front of her.

“Oh yeah, he’s fine. Chatting up all the orderlies when I got there. Annoying little shit.” 

“Oof.” She said “Little brother?” 

He laughed a little “Only in spirit.” He took a sip of his drink and leaned up so he was facing her 

“I didn’t know you were a twin.” Eudora said

“I’m not. We’re adopted.” He said, but didn’t elaborate 

“He get into trouble a lot?” She asked

Diego nodded “Mostly drugs. And petty larceny, and loitering, basically your run of the mill burnout shit.” 

“Yikes.” She said “Must be weird you both going to such different paths.”

“We had a fucked up childhood.” He said “My dad is a piece of shit. We all kind of split and did our own things, and I’m the only one who will still bail him out.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Six.” He said 

“Wow, so that explains it.” 

“Explains what?” Diego said

“Your need to be the center of attention.” She teased “Middle child syndrome.” 

Surprisingly, he laughed “You’re cruel, you know that?” 

“Oh I know.” She said. She took a sip of her drink and then pointed the lip of the bottle towards him “Now explain to me something.”

“Okay?” Diego said

“Where have I seen you before?” She asked

“The Academy, remember?” He joked “You’re not that drunk, are you Patch?”

She rolled her eyes “Not from the Academy. I feel like I’ve seen you before but I just can’t place it.”

Diego sighed and dropped his head “You remember the Umbrella Academy?” 

She blinked for a moment and gaped at him “Oh my god!”

“Yep.” He groaned

“You’re kidding me.” 

“Unfortunately not.” He said “Number Two.” 

“Woah.” She laughed “My brother had all your comic books.” 

He groaned “I wasn’t going to tell anybody.” He said

“Is it because you think we would relentlessly tease you?”

“Oh I have no doubt that you’re going to do that.” He said

They drank for a moment and she started laughing 

“What?” Diego asked

“The Kraken.” She said between laughs

“Alright, alright, laugh it up.” He said

She wiped a tear from her eye “But seriously, I’m sorry about your brother.”

“Eh, it’s fine.” He sighed “He’s a good guy, just a little lost.” 

“Well, he’s lucky to have someone to look out for him.” 

Diego gave her the first genuine smile she had ever seen on him and tipped his glass to her.

So maybe not as arrogant as she thought.


End file.
